


tracing your hands over my skin

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: exo pwp [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit of a praise kink, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom Minseok, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Yifan, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but also soft???, but i tried, low-key a biting kink, possibly bad dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: He thought, choking on his spit when Minseok jerked his head to the hallway Jongin and Zitao walked into to. He blinked, looking left and right, before bringing his gaze back to Minseok's, pointing to his chest slowly. Minseok smirked a little, nodding just as slowly, before turning to walk down the hallway.“Holy shit,” he whispered, dazedly walking through the crowd to follow Minseok.Or a KrisMin pwp that is 8k for absolutely no reason





	tracing your hands over my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, my first fic I post on ao3 and it's a smutty krismin one-shot.  
> I wonder what that says about me, lmao  
> Anyway, this is the first part in a series of pwp one-shots that I plan to make in the near future. There is no set update for it, so don't expect daily doses of exo smut, lol  
> Although, it probably wouldn't have been as readable as it is without my two awesome (beta?) readers Han and Kiki!!!! Seriously, my writing would be annoying and awkward to read through without them  
> This is my second time writing smut, but I hope those of you who do read this enjoy what I have to offer!
> 
> title taken from Closed Eyes Open by SEE  
> see more notes at the end if you're curious about my muse for this fic!

Yifan held his red solo cup tightly, curling in on himself as the couple next to him began to make out aggressively. He winced when the sound of the girl’s moan reached his ears, his cheeks turning a bright pink as he averted his eyes. _Why the hell did I even let them bring me out!? I was perfectly fine with just staying in my room, actually getting my homework done like a responsible student._ He gingerly took a sip of the sickly sweet punch, his nose scrunching up at the bitter after taste. He looked around for a garbage can, even a plant to dump the spiked punch in, but the mansion was so packed that he could barely see the floor. He stared skeptically at the cup, its bright, fire truck red color seemingly mocking him for his weakness when it came to his younger roommates. _And his heart too, apparently._ He breathed out a sigh, his thumb idly tracing over the lip of the cup, mind recalling what got him into this situation only a few hours prior.

**[990099]**

He placed his warm mug of hot chocolate his desk, right next to his economics textbook and assorted colors of highlighters and pens. He sighed happily, running a hand through his hair as he flipped open the book. He picked up an orange highlighter, his eyes scanning over the chapter as he took off the cap with his teeth. The unit quiz wouldn't be for another two weeks, but he always liked to get a head start when it came to tests and quizzes. Especially since he didn't really have anything better to do. He didn't go to parties, and only had a few people he talked with outside of school. Those people being his two roommates, Chanyeol and Zitao, and Chanyeol's boyfriend, Kyungsoo. _It's not that bad though. It gives me plenty of time to keep up my grades, and I don't have to interact with the outside world. A win-win situation really_ , he thought to himself, highlighting a sentence before taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

He continued like this for the next two hours, going back and forth between reading, highlighting and sipping his warm drink. Just as he was about to highlight another section, one that he almost forgot was even _in_ the chapter, he was interrupted by loud voices, the sound of his roommates returning. He rolled his eyes, already used to his boisterous friends and their behavior. He glanced at his alarm clock behind him, raising his eyebrows when he checked the time. _It's only ten thirty? Isn’t a little early for them to be back, especially on a Friday night?_ He slid out of his rolling chair. Grabbing the empty mug, he rubbed his eye. Opening his bedroom door, he walked out into the living room.

“Fan! Are you seriously going in _that_?” Zitao asked, kohl rimmed eyes looking unimpressed as he scanned his body up and down. Yifan glanced down at his oversized tan sweater, grey sweatpants and fuzzy socks.  
“What’s wrong with my clothes? And what do you mean going? I'm not going anywhere.”  
Zitao raised an eyebrow, cocking his hip as he crossed his arms. He was wearing a long-sleeved, purple silk, deep v-neck shirt tucked into black skinny jeans and black boots. A plain black choker was wrapped around his long neck, his ears pierced with black studs as a black lip ring looped through his glossed lips.

“Did you seriously _forget_ what day it is?”  
Yifan furrowed his brows. “It's Friday.” He said slowly, trying to remember what was so special about today. Zitao rolled his eyes, huffing as he threw his hands up in the air. His gelled up blonde hair bounced as he shook his head and turned around.  
“You _did_ forget! Yeol, I _told_ you he would! The party starts in fifteen minutes! We should've reminded him earlier!” He shouted, walking into his bedroom as Chanyeol came out of the kitchen. 

“I guess you were right, Tao. Did you seriously forget?” He rumbled, raking his long fingers through his own hair, the red strands being swept away from his forehead, a stray curl falling into his dark, puppy-like eyes. He was clad in a black leather jacket, white tank top, dark blue jeans and brown timberlands. His fingers were covered with three silver rings and a silver chain hung from around his pale neck.  
“Can you at least tell me what I forgot? I'm drawing a blank here.” Yifan asked, gripping the mug in his hands tightly. He absolutely _hated_ forgetting things, especially if it was something important. _And the fact that a party was mentioned. Why would I agree to something like that?!_

“Ah, you can relax a bit. It wasn't anything that important. Tao’s just nervous because of the party.” He said, waving his hand as he leaned against the door frame.  
“You still didn't say what party I agreed to.” Yifan huffed, walking past Chanyeol to dump his mug in the sink. Said giant turned around, following him into the kitchen to prop himself up on the counter.

“It's just a party thrown by the Kims.” He said casually, smirking when Yifan choked.  
“ _The Kims_.” He sputtered, clutching his sweater paws as he leaned against the sink. _Holy crap! How could I forget about a party with the Kims!?_ His heart stuttered, his mind going into overdrive as four faces flashed through his mind. The Kims. The elite of the elite. The sons of the richest man in the country. The four most attractive and popular kids in the university. _And I agreed to one of their parties?!?!?!_

The youngest, Kim Jongin, was notorious for being a playboy and went through partners like changing clothes. He was cocky, intelligent and a great dancer. It was no surprise that Zitao had a crush on him. Yifan just wished it was with someone who would actually be good for him, not throw him away like trash after using him for one night. The middle children, Kim Jongdae and Kim Junmyeon were at the top of their classes and seemed to have better personalities than the youngest. Jongdae, being more outgoing, was the life of parties and along with Jongin, was always seen drinking and smoking, basically living the college party life on social media. He had a few partners over the course of his uni career, but he stayed loyal to them until they eventually parted on mutual terms. 

Junmyeon was more reserved, the brother known for being a “killjoy” when he publicly scolded his younger siblings after picking them up from the aftermath of wild parties. Yifan even shared a few classes with him, and from what he saw, he seemed like a polite young man. Even if he was a bit stern when it came to education and the wellbeing of his siblings. And finally the oldest, Kim Minseok. He was less known about than his younger brothers, which made him all the more fascinating. Yeah, everyone knew who the Kims were and what they looked like, but Minseok was rarely seen outside classes. _I'm lucky enough to share even one class with him._ Yifan thought, running a hand through his hair as he hoisted himself onto the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he chewed on his lip.

No one knew what he was like in person, what he liked and disliked, or even what he was majoring in exactly. No one even knew what his _voice_ sounded like! And whenever someone asked his brothers about him, they would either avoid the question, or smirk and say some vague answer about him 'being shy’. _And he was also the one brother that I chose to fixate on. Of course it'd be the one no one knows nothing about._ He thought, huffing slightly as he gave Chanyeol and incredulous stare.

“And I agreed?! How the heck did you two manage that!”  
Chanyeol laughed, his dimple showing as his shoulders shook.  
“We said a certain _someone_ would be there, and you drunkenly agreed. Damn near squealed when we mentioned his name. Even said that if you forgot, you would _have_ to come along.” He snickered. Yifan vaguely remembered sometime last week when he agreed for a few drinks, and ended up having to go to class the next day with a _killer_ headache. He groaned, burying his face into his sweater paws.

“Damn it.” He mumbled, ignoring Chanyeol's enjoyment of his pain. He didn't like parties. The music was too loud, too many strangers and random hands touching his body, _lack of personal space_ , the list could go on. But...at least he'd catch another glimpse of Minseok. _Besides, I could probably sneak off after an hour. Knowing those two, Zitao will probably stalk Jongin and Chanyeol will find Kyungsoo and leave too. That or fuck in a nearby room._ His brain rationalized, but his heart couldn't help doing a small flip at the thought of Minseok. 

All the brothers were attractive, there was no doubt about that. But, there was just…. _something_ about Minseok that made him stand out to Yifan. Maybe is was the way he held himself; confident, always in control, _dominant_. Maybe it was his appearance; a head shorter than Yifan, wide shoulders, thick muscular arms, a tattoo of wings shown on the back of both biceps. The design of the inked wings had most believing that the whole bird was embedded on his back. Black hair swept away from his pale face. Full, thick eyebrows hung above dark, feline-like eyes, framed by long lashes. His skin was pale, lips were small but pink and looked oh so soft. He looked as pretty as a fairy. A god some of the girls whispered around campus. 

Or maybe it was the way that he stared at Yifan, the way his eyes seemed to devour him whole whenever they met across the lecture hall, or even walking to class on campus. He brushed it off as his mind playing up the importance of his stare, his conscious coming up with fantasies to feed his starved existence of the affection he craved when spending too much time alone. _Or so you like to tell yourself._ A voice whispered traitorously in his mind as Zitao walked in the kitchen, clothes hung over his arm. He shot Yifan a glare as he held out the garments.  
“Get dressed, we're leaving in ten.” Yifan took one look at the clothes, including the accessory, and knew that this was gonna be a _long_ night.  


**[990099]**

  
He sighed once more, glancing down at his clothes. He was wearing tight black jeans, brown shoes, a brown button up and a tan choker. His button up was unbuttoned, showing off his collarbones and part of his chest, and his choker had a heart pendant on it, saying...saying freaking _babydoll_. He nearly chucked the damn thing out the window, but Zitao had whined, saying that it went with his outfit and _It really works for you, Fan._ Weak to his younger friend, he begrudgingly kept the choker wrapped around his neck. _That and you actually don't mind wearing it. Hoping you'll get attention from someone_ , a voice whispered slyly in his mind. He felt his cheeks warm, running a hand through his gelled up brown hair as he tried to calm his racing heart.

He'd gotten attention alright, just...not from the one he wanted. Multiple guys, even a few girls, had come up to him. Some were fine with being turned down, shrugging and moving on to the next. A few were pushy, but with one glare from Kyungsoo, they were sent running in the opposite direction. He laughed at the memory, men twice the size of Kyungsoo being scared off by his glare. _Well...he is intimidating, but still. It's kinda funny._ He chuckled again, glancing back at the couple huddling close near the other side of the balcony. 

Chanyeol's long arms were wrapped around Kyungsoo, his nose buried in Kyungsoo's tousled black hair. _They're cute._ He thought with a smile, cradling his cheek with his hand as he leaned his elbow against the railing of the balcony. _I'm glad they're spending some time together. He missed Kyungsoo like crazy._ His chest tightened at the memory of a moping Chanyeol, curled up on the couch and spooning ice cream into his mouth as he watched reruns of _The Walking Dead. I'm glad he's back to his normal happy, puppy-like self. It hurt seeing him so down._ He thought, smiling when hearing Chanyeol giggle and Kyungsoo's fond chuckle.

Turning away from the cute couple, he stared at the full moon shining down from the night sky. It was peaceful; quiet on the balcony. The door closed, muffling the sound of the party raging inside the mansion. Yifan listened to the quiet, unintelligible murmurs of the couple a few feet away from him. A pang of longing pricked his chest, a frown pulling down his lips as he lowered his eyes. 

He'd never...given any thought to getting into a relationship before. It seemed like, like so much _work_ to actually get to know someone, to even put himself out there. Yes, people had come up to him before, but they were really only after sex. That, or they were complete strangers. He only had the few (three) friends he had because of his job as a tutor. And he only got close to them because they caught his interest. Not in the romantic sense, just...they were interesting people and didn't turn up their nose when finding out about his background. Being a poor kid going to a rich uni was something he'd grown to love and hate. _That and...the one I'm interested in is damn near untouchable. I know he notices me...but he hasn't made a move, hasn't even said a simple hello! I don't know what goes on in that head of his….maybe he's just curious as to why a commoner is going to this school. He doesn't seem like the type though..._

“Yifan,” Kyungsoo called.  
He turned his head.“Yeah?”  
“We’re gonna get outta here.” Kyungsoo said, his hand holding onto Chanyeol's. Their faces were a bit flushed and even though Kyungsoo looked as calm and collected as always, Chanyeol had a glazed look in his eyes and was gripping Kyungsoo's hand tightly.  
“You gonna stay here?”  
Yifan thought for a moment. Usually, he would be itching to go back home, but...the thought of spending time in his bubble alone suddenly made him sick. _And the fact that they'll probably be fucking. I do not need to know what they get up to in the bedroom._ He thought, grimacing slightly.  
“I think.... I think I'll stay here for awhile longer.”  
Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in surprise, but Kyungsoo just shrugged.  
“Alright, see ya later then.” And before Chanyeol could say his goodbye, Kyungsoo was tugging his hand roughly, pushing open the doors and disappearing into the crowd. Yifan rolled his eyes. _They're so lame._ He chuckled, staring at the crowd for a beat longer, before turning his attention back to the sky.  


**[990099]**

  
He blanched, the smell of alcohol and smoke filtering through his nostrils as he covered his face. _Of fucking course they'd invade my peace and quiet._ He inwardly groaned, feet carrying him from the balcony, now filled with people. He glanced at the crowd, and sighed. _Maybe...maybe I should go home._ His stomach sank, but he decided that he should. He was starting to get tired of being in the mansion, and his head was beginning to hurt from the loud music and revolting smell of sweat, booze and weed. He sighed, but pushed his way through the crowd, apologizing quietly whenever he got a dirty look. _I hope those two are finished, because I'm not calling a Lyft. Besides, it's been almost two hours, they should be done by now._ He thought, spotting Zitao through the crowd. He went to call out his name, but stopped, noticing just who he was talking too.

 _Holy fucking shit. Is that...he's talking to Minseok?!_ He vaguely registered Jongin's arm wrapped around Zitao's waist, too preoccupied with the sight in front of him. He focused his full attention on them, ignoring the mass of bodies surrounding him and his serious need for personal space as he openly gaped. _What the...why are they...what?_ He could barely get his thoughts in order, his stomach churning when Zitao nodded and scanned his eyes over the crowd. Once he spotted Yifan, his cat-like eyes lit up before he turned his face back to Minseok. He said something quickly, pointing at Yifan before being dragged away by Jongin, an excited smirk on his lips as he winked at Yifan. He soon vanished from Yifan's sight, Jongin pulling him into a hallway connected to the main floor.

His eyes slowly trailed back to Minseok, breath catching when he met his dark eyes. Minseok...Minseok looked absolutely _breathtaking_. Black hair parted, thick bangs hanging over his left eye; eyes ringed in black khol, lips stained cherry red; body clad in leather pants and a loose, black muscle shirt. _He's so pretty._ He thought, choking on his spit when Minseok jerked his head to the hallway Jongin and Zitao walked into to. He blinked, looking left and right, before bringing his gaze back to Minseok's, pointing to his chest slowly. Minseok smirked a little, nodding just as slowly, before turning to walk down the hallway.  
“Holy shit,” he whispered, dazedly walking through the crowd to follow Minseok. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry as he entered the hallway. The lights were dim, so he could just barely make out his shape leaning casually against the wall. Unsure of what to do, he awkwardly stood in front of Minseok, shifting from foot to foot as the older just stared at him, eyes lazily scanning him up and down. Unnerved by the silence, Yifan spoke up.  
“Um...did you need something..?” He trailed off, the piercing stare he received closing up his throat. Minseok shifted, pushing himself up from the wall and walking forward.

“Actually yes, I did, Yifan.”  
He shivered, the smooth timbre of his voice making Yifan's knees weak.  
“You know my..my name?” He stuttered out, slowly backing up when Minseok didn't stop advancing forward.  
“Who doesn't know your name around campus,” he murmured, once Yifan’s back touched the wall, muscled arms coming up to cage Yifan in.  
“You're a bit of an enigma, Yifan” he said lowly, lips curling up into a smirk. “Enough about that, though,” he continued, seeing no protest from the taller.  
“You're friend, Zitao, told me something real interesting.”  
Yifan gulped, cheeks turning pink. Mortification and embarrassment filled his stomach with lead as he gripped his shirt.  
“He...did?”  
Minseok nodded. “Yeah...was a little tipsy when telling me, but something tells me he wasn't lying.”  
Yifan honestly wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He wanted to hide under a rock and never resurface. _I'm gonna fucking kill Tao._  
“O..oh?” He winced at the crack in his voice, cheeks turning even pinker as he averted his eyes away from Minseok's.  
“Mhm...what do _you_ think he said,” he asked, tilting his head to stare into Yifan's hazel orbs. He simply stared back, captivated by the dark gleam in his eyes. Seeing that Yifan wasn't going to answer, he decided to do it himself.  
“He told me that you have feelings for me, Yifan.” He said, smirk melting into a smile at Yifan’s embarrassed squeak. “Told me you were too scared to come up and talk to me,” he continued, puffing his cheeks out a bit.  
“I thought I had been clear about my intentions too,” he pouted slightly. Yifan’s eyes widened, inwardly cooing at the cute sight. _How can a man so sexy also be so cute?_ He wondered, mouth falling open at his confession.  
“What...are you serious..?”  
Minseok sighed, but Yifan could tell he was fighting back a smirk.  
“Completely. Although, maybe I wasn't as clear as I should've been?” He said, looking slightly sheepish. All Yifan could do was stare, still in shock that Minseok wanted him.  
“You think?” He muttered absently, wrapping his head around the fact that he wasn't making up the intense stares and feelings in his mind. _Holy shit...am I gonna get laid tonight?_  
Minseok's eyes darkened, hand sliding down the wall to land on Yifan's hip. Yifan blushed, realizing he said his thoughts aloud.  
“Only if you want to.” He said, gripping his hip tightly as he pushed himself closer, chests nearly touching, warm breath mingling as they both stared at one another. Yifan didn't even have to think twice.

“I want to.” He whispered softly. Minseok's other hand lifted, cupping his flushed cheek as he stared seriously into Yifan's eyes.  
“Are you sure? You won't regret this in the morning or just up and run off? Because I don't do one night stands,” he murmured, fingers slightly pressing into the soft skin of Yifan’s cheek.  
He nodded shyly, eyes moving to stare at Minseok's nose. “Yes...I don't exactly do those either. And I won't run away. Be embarrassed in the morning? Most likely. Freak out a bit because I'm overwhelmed? Probably. But I won't run...not with you,” he said, whispering the last part. He was afraid of looking directly into Minseok's eyes, still anxious of the response even if he knew that his feelings were mutual. So instead, he counted the almost invisible freckles along the bridge of Minseok’s pale nose. It was silent for a few moments, their breaths mingling in the tense air.  
“Look at me,” he demanded softly. Yifan slowly did as he was told, breath catching when he saw a look in Minseok's eyes he couldn't place.

“Can I kiss you?” Yifan took in a ragged breath, whispering a quiet yes, closing his eyes as he felt soft lips meet his. The kiss went surprisingly slow, Minseok taking his time in molding their lips together. He bit back a whimper, feeling a tongue lightly lick across his bottom lip. He gladly opened his mouth, unable to stop a whine from bubbling up his throat as he felt Minseok's tongue glide across his teeth, sucking on his tongue as his hand fell away to grip his hips. The kiss became a little more heated after that, his hands sliding under Yifan's shirt, slowly raking his nails against the small of his back as he pressed his lips harder to Yifan's. He let out another noise, hands gripping Minseok's biceps as he leaned more onto the shorter, gasping when he was pushed up against the wall roughly. His legs were hiked up, wrapping around his waist as Minseok supported him under his thighs. The awkward angle got a bit too much for Yifan's neck, however, so they parted with a soft 'pop’. Yifan panted, eyes half lidded as he stared down at Minseok's face; pupils blown, lips swollen and cheeks slightly flushed. 

“I barely touched you and you already look so wrecked,” he muttered, tone low as he gripped Yifan tighter. His eyes suddenly zeroed in on his neck, mouth curling into a smirk as he leaned forward.  
“What's this?” He asked slyly, nosing the choker wrapped low around Yifan's throat. “Babydoll?” He teased, sucking red marks into the skin around the choker. Yifan gasped, legs tightening around his waist. Noticing his response, Minseok chuckled.  
“Oh? You like that? Like it when I call you babydoll?” Yifan made another desperate noise, bucking his hips, looking for any kind of friction as an unfamiliar _heat_ filled his body.  
“Minseok.” He moaned, whimpering when his neck was bit in warning.  
“Patience, babydoll.” He chided, lowering his legs and steadying Yifan once he got his feet back in the floor.  
“And you're sure you want this?” He asked, although his voice was more confident already knowing his answer but giving him an out of he really didn't want to continue.  
“I do,” Yifan said, shivering when Minseok placed his hand dangerously close to the curve of his ass.  
“Then follow me.”  


**[990099]**

  
They had walked only a for a minute or two, reaching a plain white door towards the middle of the hallway. Minseok was silent as he opened the door, smiling slightly and lightly pushing Yifan into the room. He looked around, noticing a bed in a few feet away from him, windows leading to a balcony to the left of the bed and what looked like a closet to the right. A lamp on the ceiling was the only source of light, casting a dim glow on the room as Yifan awkwardly watched Minseok as he walked forward. Yifan jumped, a hand pulling his arm forward, before his whole body was turned and his back hit the door. Suddenly, lips were on his and a knee slid between his legs.

Yifan moaned into the kiss, his hands scrabbling at Minseok’s shoulders as he was pushed up against the door, harder this time. Sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip, eagerly opening his mouth as a warm tongue slid in. He let Minseok control the kiss, pulling him closer as he gripped hairs near the nape of Minseok's neck. Minseok grunted, Yifan pulling his hair a little too roughly. In retaliation, he bit down on his plush bottom lip hard. 

“Be careful, babydoll. I don't wanna have to punish you now.” He growled, hands reaching around to squeeze his ass cheeks through the rough fabric of his jeans. His finger rubbed over his clothed hole, simultaneously biting dark bruises into his slender neck. He huffed, nose bumping into the choker before undoing the clasp and tossing it onto a nearby dresser, going back to biting marks into his neck. Yifan whimpered out an apology, pushing his ass back into the warm hands pulling apart his cheeks. Minseok chuckled deeply, gripping his ass cheeks harder and pulling his hips flush against his own, slowly grinding their cocks together as he sucked faint pink marks into the soft skin under Yifan's jaw.

“You're so needy, babydoll,” he breathed, groaning at the sweet, but dry friction if his jeans. Yifan shivered, trying to buck his hips faster, but being held back by the strong grip on his ass.  
“ _Minseok_!” He whined, glazed eyes pleading with him to move faster.  
“What is it? Use your words, babydoll,” he questioned, tone playful as he stuffed his hands in the back of Yifan's jean pocket.  
Yifan whimpered, puffy lips pursing into a pout as he threw his arms over Minseok's broad shoulders. Minseok raised an unimpressed eyebrow, pressing his fingers so deeply into his ass cheeks, that Yifan was sure they'd bruise.  
“I'm waiting, babydoll.” He tsked.  
Yifan blushed, buying his face into his shoulder. “ _Minseok_ , please please please touch me,” he whispered, tone gruff and breathy, back arching when a hand smacked his left cheek. The impact was slightly dulled by the fabric, but the phantom sting of his hand had Yifan's cock leaking in his boxers.  
“But I am touching you, babydoll. You have to be more specific.” He mumbled directly into his ear, the low rasp sending another wave of heat through Yifan's sensitive body.  
“Please..touch me, _anywhere. Please_ , need...need it...so bad..!” He moaned, the high pitch sending goosebumps across Minseok's skin.  
“All you had to do was ask, babydoll,” he murmured against his temple, placing a hand right over Yifan's crotch and rubbing the hard length. Yifan keened, thrusting his hips rapidly against the hand against his leaking cock, moaning when Minseok’s hand squeezed along the front of his jeans. But, it still wasn't enough. He wanted _more_ , wanted to to feel the heavy weight of Minseok against his tongue; feel his slim, delicate fingers stroking his walls, his cock, filling his mouth and fucking his throat; feel his hard, hot cock pulsing inside of him as he fucked him into the sheets. 

“ _Minseok-_ ” He choked, feeling small hands push him backwards. He landed softly onto sheets, the cool silk bringing him back to his senses. He scooted back some, settling farther up on the bed as he took in gulps of air. Lifting his gaze up, he met Minseok's half-lidded eyes as he removed his shirt, chucking off his pants until he only was clad in tight, navy blue boxers. He smirked, crawling up the bed and settling in between Yifan's stretched out legs. Yifan went to unbutton the rest of his shirt, but was stopped by a pale hand.

“Let me,” Minseok said, dark eyes staring at him for a moment before he quickly slipped the buttons from the shirt, exposing his lightly tanned chest in just a few moments.  
“God, babydoll, you’re fucking _gorgeous_ ,” he breathed, hands lightly thumbing over the dusky pink nipples in front of him, twisting the erect nubs to coax more cute whimpers from Yifan. He whined low in his throat, throwing his head back when a hot mouth closed over the sensitive bud. Minseok lightly ran his teeth over it, flicking his tongue while twisting the other nipple with his fingers. Yifan whimpered again, grasping the sheets in one hand while tugging at his hair with the other, arching his chest into Minseok’s face as he continued his ministrations.

“ _Minseok-_ ” he pleaded, jerking his hips up, wanting more. He ignored the call of his name, giving the opposite nipple the same treatment, biting down harshly when Yifan bucked his hips up again. He choked out a moan, wrapping his legs around the lithe waist nestled between his legs.  
“ _Minseok, please._ ”  
“Please what, babydoll?” He hummed, twisting the red, puffy, spit-slicked buds harshly. Yifan gasped, his body writhing uncontrollably as he gripped his hair tightly in one hand, and Minseok's shoulder in the other, caught between pushing him away and bringing him closer.  
“Touch me!”  
He chuckled. “I am touching you babydoll. You did say anywhere,” he teased, using the flat of his tongue to lick a fat stripe across the swollen bud. Yifan shrieked, arching into his face as he used his arm to cover his eyes. His legs were shaking, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he bit his lips, trying to quiet the embarrassing noises spilling from his mouth, failing when his nipples were played with again. Taking pity on Yifan, he stopped his ministrations.  
“Alright, babydoll. Tell me where you want me to touch you,” he cooed, removing the arm hiding Yifan's face from his greedy gaze. His dark eyes roamed over his face, pupils blown wide and Yifan wondered just how vulnerable he looked, the image he conjured in his mind sending another wave of heat through him. _Cheeks flushed a deep pink, eyes filled with unshed tears, body shaking faintly and hoarse moans flowing from raw bitten lips. Judging by the look in his eyes, I’m not far off._ He thought, shivering from how hungry Minseok looked.  
“Fuck, you look so _wrecked_ babydoll. I haven't even shoved my cock in you yet and you're already crying. Fuck, you're just _perfect_ ,” he said, voice gruff as he gripped Yifan's waist, staring deeply into Yifan's teary hazel eyes.  
“C'mon, tell me what you want, babydoll.”  
Yifan sucked in a breath, arms coming up to rest over Minseok's shoulders as he wheezed out his answer.

“Pl...please... _touch my cock_.”  
Minseok closed his eyes briefly, licking his lips before placing a gentle kiss right in between his nipples, the action ironic considering the harsh tugs to Yifan's now _too_ sensitive nipples.  
“I've got you, babydoll. I've got you.” He murmured against his sweaty skin, slowly trailing kisses down the center of Yifan's chest, nuzzling lightly into the happy trail leading down to his crotch. He flicked his eyes up, lips curling up into a devilish smirk as he caught Yifan's eyes, pinning him with his stare as he unbuckled his jeans, sliding them off along with his plan black boxers in one go. His cock curved up, bobbing lightly, slapping against his stomach and leaving a trail of precum against it. Yifan hissed as the cool air brushed against his cock, choking softly when a small hand wrapped around the base. 

“ _God babydoll,_ ” Minseok said, voice tinged with awe and lust as he slowly trailed his hand up to the top, before sliding down and repeating slowly.  
“You're so fucking _wet_ , and all because of your nipples and a few kisses.”  
Yifan's cock twitched in his hand, legs spreading wider as Minseok leaned closer to his cock.  
“It's so pink, so pretty, so big. My pretty little babydoll,” he cooed, blowing cool air against his flushed cock, groaning when his cock twitched again in his hand.  
“I bet it tastes just as sweet as your mouth,” he murmured, feline-like eyes glittering as Yifan's eyes widened slightly. _Huh..?_

“Let's find out, hm?” He grinned, before swallowing his cock whole. Yifan shrieked, the thought of keeping his voice down flying straight out the window as his cock was enveloped in Minseok's hot, small mouth. He couldn't control his hips, bucking up frantically as he gripped the blue sheets tightly. But Minseok didn't seem to find a problem with it, encouraging Yifan by clutching his ass cheeks and helping him thrust into his mouth, swallowing around the huge cock and moaning occasionally, the vibrations sending tingles up Yifan's spine. Slick sounds and gurgles filled the air as Yifan felt his orgasm approaching. He tried holding back, not wanting this night to end just yet and wanting to return the favor to Minseok, preferably by getting fucked.  
He cried out, the teeth grazing along his shaft being the last straw as he arched his back.

“Oh god! I can’t...I’m about to... _Minseok_!” He screamed. Minseok stopped abruptly, gripping the base of his cock so tight that it was almost painful. Yifan let out a dry sob, the feeling of his orgasm being cut off a painful burn as he tried to catch his breath.

Minseok slid his cock out with a slick 'pop’, taking in a breath, lips shiny with spit and precum as it dribbled from the corners of his mouth. He slid his hand up and down Yifan’s cock, pressing kisses underneath the head and licking a fat stripe along the vein on the side of his shaft, thumbing the slit as he trailed lower, lightly nosing his balls, before breathing lightly on his clenching pink hole.  
“Sorry, babydoll,” he said, voice gravelly as he brought his face back up. “It's not time for you to come yet.” 

Yifan hiccuped, his body feeling _incredibly_ sensitive from the almost orgasm, the hand on his cock nearly too much for his frayed nerves. Some part of him relished in that pain, relished in the sharp ache that came with feeling this fragile. _Does that make me a masochist?_ He thought absently, jolting when sticky lips crashed into his. He tilted his head, fingers curling into Minseok's hair as they swapped kisses, tongues battling with one another. He moaned, the taste of himself on Minseok's tongue sending waves of arousal through his body. Minseok was the first to break away, cooing gently at the sound of Yifan's weak whimper.

“You're doing so well for me, babydoll. Just a little while longer, and you can have my cock, yeah?” He murmured softly, rubbing his thumb against Yifan's cheek. Yifan leaned into his hand, eyes glassy and half-lidded, mouth parted and soft pants puffing against his palm as he nodded.  
“Good boy, so perfect for me.” Minseok peppered kisses along his face, smiling when it got a cute, gummy smile out of the soft giant under him.  
“Really?” He whispered, tone timid, the tips of his ears pink, eyes staring at his cheek instead of his eyes.

“Really, babydoll. So good for me, so good,” Minseok praised, calloused fingers trailing gently over his body as his lips followed along. He went all the way down in between his thighs, sucking deep, purple bruises into the unmarked flesh as Yifan weakly jerked with each harsh bite, cock turning an angry red as Minseok lightly palmed himself, groaning at the sweet cries Yifan were letting loose, voice practically non-existent. 

“Babydoll?” He asked, turning his head sideways. Yifan gulped, glazed eyes slowly focusing on the man leaving marks on his thighs.  
“Y...yes?” He croaked, blinking away the haziness as something brushed lightly against his hole.  
“I'm gonna prep you now,” Minseok said, eyes clear and dark, fingers lightly pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Yifan shivered, moan getting stuck in his throat as he felt the tip of his fingernail gently push in.

“Now,” He started, voice going impossibly deep as his eyes swirled with lust.  
“I can either use my fingers-” He began, lightly tapping his hole. “-Or, I could use my mouth,” he suggested, smirking at Yifan's jerk of his hips. He lightly ran his forefinger along his cock, making it harder for Yifan to voice his desires.  
“Oh god, please... _fingers_.” He choked. “Wanna...wanna see your face while...while you finger me. _Please_?”  
Minseok smiled wolfishly, sliding up his body gracefully to place a quick peck on his flushed cheek.  
“Alright, babydoll. I've got you.” He kissed his cheek again, before sliding up a bit higher to grab the lube from behind his pillow, picking up a condom from a nearby night table.

“Lay back against the pillows, okay?” He asked, waiting until Yifan was settled before spreading his legs and slipping in between them. He tossed the condom to the side, popping the lube cap and squirting a decent amount on his fingers.  
“Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?” At Yifan's nod, he slowly circled the digital around his hole, steadily sliding his finger in. He groaned, mouthing at Yifan's collarbone as he slowly thrust the finger in and out, his cock twitching at Yifan's breathy moan. 

“Does it hurt, babydoll?” He questioned, still working one finger in and out of his tight heat as he sucked hickies into his skin. Yifan shook his head, twitching when the tip of Minseok's finger brushed up against something that surprised a yelp out of him. Minseok grinned into his neck, but said nothing as he upped the pace if his finger. _It's burns...a bit but it's not at all painful. The pain...actual...actually seems to be...ugh...enhancing the overall feeling-_

“ _Minseok_!” He cried out, two fingers stretching him even more, the tips brushing harder against his sweet spot. His fingers curled, scraping slowly against his walls, pulling a loud, high pitched moan from Yifan. He cursed, the feeling of Yifan's tight walls and the adorable sounds of his cries and moans making his cock ache, wishing he could already be balls deep in the taller, fucking him into the mattress and making him _scream_ his name. He bit down harshly on Yifan's shoulder, eyes roaming over the various purple splotches littering his neck and collarbones.

“More fingers...please add more!” He hiccuped, rocking back against the two digits scissoring and and thrusting.  
“Patience,” Minseok warned, thrusting harshly when Yifan clenched down.  
“Please? I can take it...can take _all_ of you, Minseok..be so good for you...the best boy....please!” He whimpered, eyes threatening to overflow with tears as he canted his hips down, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Minseok gave into his plea, sliding a third finger in alongside the other two.

“Oh god... _yes_!” Yifan moaned, arching his back as the stretch burned pleasantly, the burn sending electric tingles up his spine. Minseok himself was beginning to reach the end of his rope, his patience thinning with each and every thrust, every moan, every twitch of the tight, hot walls wrapped around his fingers.

“Fuck...so _tight_...knew you were gonna feel good babydoll, but _shit_. Didn’t think you would be this good.” He snarled, fingers stretching him widely. Minseok stared hungrily at his stretched hole, eyes darkening as Yifan convulsed, hiding his moans into the pillow as he teasingly ran his fingers over the spongy tissue of nerves.  
“Please...please Minseok,” Yifan begged, turning his face towards the older. “Please just fuck me. I can't take it, please. I can be so good for you, take it all for you, just please please _please fuck me_.”  
Minseok grit his teeth, Yifan's begging testing his restraint as he inserted a fourth finger.  
“Almost there, babydoll. Just wait a bit longer.” He grunted, admittedly rushing the rest of the prep a bit because of the enticing way Yifan was begging. Once he deemed him stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out. Slipping his boxers off and throwing them to the side, he quickly snatched the condom up, ripping it open and sliding it on. Jerking himself off a bit, he stared at Yifan.  
“How do you wanna do this, babydoll?” He asked softly, fluttering his eyes shut when his hand squeezed just underneath the tip of his head. Yifan panted, hands gripping the sheets as his hole clenched uncontrollably, needing something to fill him up again. He bit his lip, slightly closing his legs as he whispered out what he wanted.

“Can….can I ride you?” His eyes stared shyly from under his lashes, cheeks pink and lips glossy as he bit them nervously. Minseok sucked in a sharp breath.  
“Of course, babydoll.” He murmured lowly, propping himself up against the pillows as they switched positions. Yifan shuffled awkwardly into his lap when Minseok patted his thighs, hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he rested his ass against Minseok's thick thighs. He rubbed soothing circles into his hip as he found a comfortable position.  
“You ready, babydoll?”  
Yifan nodded, rising up slowly and reaching behind him to line himself up. Minseok held into his hips and helped lower him down, groaning when his cock was slowly enveloped by his tight heat, eyes focusing on his entire body.  
“ _Fuck_.” He muttered, working his jaw as he tried not to move, waiting for Yifan to adjust.

The burn was incredibly painful, but the feeling of being full, the feeling of Minseok’s cock inside of him seemed to dull the pain somewhat. _Oh my god...he feels so..so…_  
“ _So full_.” He sobbed, eyes making out Minseok's face, slightly blurry do to his tears. Thick eyebrows were furrowed, bottom lip being sucked into his mouth as he swallowed, throat muscles straining as his fingers flexed against his hips.  
“Baby,” Minseok rasped, fingers gripping bruises against his hips as he leaned back. Yifan felt a whole new wave of heat ripple through his body at the new pet name.  
“Are you ready?”  
Yifan couldn't say anything, thoughts fogged up by the feeling of being speared open by his thick cock. Instead, he splayed his hands against Minseok's torso, before lifting himself up and slamming back down, letting out a small shriek. Minseok moaned, head tilting back as he held tightly onto Yifan's lithe hips as he rose up again, slamming himself back down and letting out another moan.  
“Fuck, baby. So good for me, so fucking _tight_ ,” he hissed, watching Yifan bounce on his cock, watching his thick shaft disappear into Yifan's ass over and over again, relishing in the feeling of his velvety walls squeezing the life out of his cock. The sound of slapping skin and moans mingled with dirty praises filled the muggy air. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful, baby. So fucking gorgeous, taking my cock so well. Shit, you really can take me, huh baby?” He huffed, leaning up to scatter kisses and sharp bites along his collarbones. Yifan whimpered, Minseok's cock hitting just shy of his prostate. He whined, starting to bounce at an angle to reach that spot. He couldn't seem to hit that spot, however, no matter how hard he tried. He hiccuped, hands curling into fists as his thighs grew tired.  
“Minseok…” He called, wrapping his arms around his neck, legs slowing down in lifting him up.  
“Aw, is my pretty baby tired?” He cooed, rubbing his legs gently as stared into Yifan's eyes. Yifan nodded, mouth pulling up into a pout.  
“Don't pout. Let me help, baby.” Minseok said, flipping their positions and immediately pulling out, only to thrust back in hard. 

Yifan’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream, eyes rolling to the back of his head, back arching as he let out a moan, Minseok somehow finding his prostate on the first try.  
“ _So good_.” He sobbed, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Minseok groaned as he continued to fuck him, thighs slapping his ass harshly with every pump of his hips. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and grunts echoed out, even louder than before. Yifan could barely make a sound, eyes leaking tears and precum covering his cock so well that it slid easily along their stomachs as Minseok’s thrusts picked up speed. Yifan wanted to last long, _god_ did he want to last long, but everything was just too much. His cock had been aching for release and with every thrust of Minseok’s cock, he was coming closer embarrassingly fast.

“Minseok..!” He whimpered, clenching down when he pulled out.  
“I’m...I’m..” He couldn’t finish his sentence, his orgasm creeping up on him faster than expected. Seeming to sense this, Minseok sped up his thrusts.  
“Go ahead, baby. Come for me.” He growled, hitting his prostate dead on. Yifan screamed, back arching so high it formed a C. He clamped down on Minseok’s cock, his own spurting cum all over his stomach, a few drops reaching to his collarbones.  
“Fuck!” Minseok grunted, thrusting one, two, three more times before he blew his own load, sighing blissfully as he leaned back against his knees. They both caught their breath, Minseok pulling out and tying off the condom, throwing it into the trash bin next to his nightstand.  
“I’ll be right back, baby,” he said, kissing his forehead briefly before wobbling slightly to his bathroom.

Yifan panted, staring up at the plain white ceiling as his mind slowly came back to him. _Holy...Holy shit._ He thought, his lips pulling up into a goofy smile as he laughed. _That just...that just really happened. Kim Minseok just fucked me….and now we’re dating? Am I dreaming?_  
“Baby, c’mere.” He turned his head, looking at a very naked Minseok carrying a washcloth. _No._ He thought, schooching over carefully, making sure not to spill his cum on the sheets. _Definitely not a dream._ Minseok wiped him down carefully, giving him a soft smile as he turned to put the washcloth back, slipping on his underwear while doing so. Once he came back, he sat himself in front of a resting Yifan.  
“How’re ya feeling, baby?” He asked.

Yifan whined, flopping onto his back as the sweat cooled on his heated skin. Minseok chuckled, gently stroking Yifan’s hip, a stark contrast to the devilish smirk lifting up his swollen red lips.  
“Tired?” He asked, laughing at the groan he received in response.  
“My legs feel like jelly.” Yifan muttered, pouting at Minseok when he laughed again.  
“Don’t laugh! Take responsibility for the exhaustion you caused me!” He whined, weakly kicking Minseok in the arm with his foot.  
“Take responsibility? And just how should I do that?” He teased, lightly plopping down next to him.  
“Cuddles.” Yifan responded seriously, opening his arms. He made grabby hands when Minseok made no move to hug him back.  
“Minseok!”  
He chuckled, done teasing his adorable partner and clearly exhausted himself.  
“Alright, alright.” He rolled his eyes, sliding into Yifan’s lanky arms. He sighed happily, wrapping Minseok in his embrace and burying his nose into his neck. His legs intertwined with Minseok’s and he nuzzled happily into the neck he was currently buried in. Minseok’s eyes softened, his hand running through the sweaty strands of Yifan’s hair, his other resting gently on the Yifan’s hip.  
“Goodnight, Minseok.” He mumbled sleepily, humming happily when a soft kiss was placed against his forehead.  
“Goodnight, Yifan.” Minseok whispered, watching him fall asleep.  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
Minseok sat in the silence, dark eyes soft as he watched Yifan doze, hand on his hip rubbing soothing circles into the warm skin. Yifan sniffled, curling even closer around Minseok, a sleepy smile settling on his lips when he stopped moving. Minseok chuckled, planting a kiss on his forehead.  
“I do hope you know, baby, that I don’t _ever_ plan on letting you go now.” He whispered lowly, knowing that Yifan couldn’t hear him, but still needing to say the words, especially after such an endearing display.

When he first laid eyes on him, he was immediately drawn to his eyes. On the outside, they were cold, hard and uncaring about anything but his current task. But, as he looked deeper, he could see the emotions play out in the beautiful hazel orbs. It took him far too long for him to figure out that his attraction was returned, but now that he has him, there’s no way he’d let him get away now. 

Minseok looked down at his sleeping face, the delicate lashes fanning across his cheekbones, the small, pink mouth still swollen from rough kisses and harsh bites, naked body glistening with sweat and lean muscles shifting with each breath. He pressed another kiss to his forehead, a deep feeling of satisfaction filling him, knowing that this man next to him is his now. He smirked, eyes closing as he nestled his nose in his sweaty hair. 

_Oh the things I have planned for you, Wu Yifan._

**Author's Note:**

> trying to keep this under 3k challenge: failed  
> Aaaaaaaaand ( _shameless plug in_ ) if you're curious as to what inspired me to write this, a link to the moodboards I made will be right below :)  
> [Yifan Moodboard](https://moonchild9400.tumblr.com/post/174105430646/subyifan)  
> [Minseok Moodboard](https://moonchild9400.tumblr.com/post/174105391026/domminseok)  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, and hopefully, the next part can come out soon!  
> Hint: a character that appeared in here is going to be in the next one ;)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
